Revista
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Por culpa de un articulo en una revista todas las chicas están preocupadas. Pero sus novios estarán ahí para animarlas. Lo se, pésimo summary. Contiene Amber, Lucky, SpecialJewel, frantic y haughtyshipping.


_**Hola a todo el mundo. Hace mucho que no escribía un fic por falta de inspiración, me llego la idea por una encuesta que hicieron en Japón por las dexholders y me llego de inmediato, no les diré de qué trata para que la vean pero se darán una idea con este fic.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Como siempre ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic.**_

* * *

 **Revista**

Yellow caminaba con la mirada en el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras atravesaba el bosque verde para llegar a su hogar. Estaba sumamente triste y ni la compañía de Chuchu ayudaba en algo y pensar que ese día había comenzado tan bien para terminar de ese modo, todo porque no era tan "grande" como sus amigas.

 _Tres horas antes_

 _El día había comenzado bien. Con su tío fuera de viaje solo tenía que preparar desayuno para ella y su pokemon, había salido hacer las compras de la semana, inspeccionado el bosque verde y por la tarde había ido a una tranquila reunión con todas sus amigas. Cuando entro saludo a todas sus amigas desde Kanto hasta Sinnoh y se sentó a platicar. Estuvieron hablando de distintos temas y se estaba divirtiendo mucho hasta que Blue que estaba leyendo una revista escupió su bebida y se levanto furiosa._

— _¡Esto debe ser un error!—enojada tomo la revista y la lanzo._

— _Blue-san ¿Qué pasa? —su mejor amiga se aproximo a ella preocupada._

— _Esa tonta revista que tiene la culpa—dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos enojada. Sapphire la recogió y empezó a leer el titulo con dificultad, todas la miraban expectantes hasta que ella soltó un grito y se puso roja como un tomate soltando la revista._

— _Sapphire –senpai ¿Qué decía la revista? — la castaña solo empezó a balbucear y agitar sus manos sin poder pronunciar una palabra correctamente. Cansada Crystal tomo la revista y procedió a leerla pero al igual que Sapphire se puso roja._

— _N-o-o-no puede ser…—Platinum tomo la revista y también la leyó pero a diferencia de sus amigas esta no se puso completamente colorada, si no simplemente se sonrojo._

— _Top ranking de las famosas dexholders._

— _¿Sobre qué Platinum, fuerza, inteligencia? —pregunto la pequeña rubia._

— _Sobre el tamaño de nuestros pechos—menciono Platinum de manera extrañamente tranquila. Yellow rápidamente también se puso colorada como el resto de las demás._

— _¿Pero cómo es posible que hicieran algo así? —dijo Yellow nerviosa y sonrojada._

— _No lo sé, ni siquiera aparece el nombre del autor—Platinum leyó el articulo completo sin encontrar un nombre._

— _De seguro era un idiota—menciono con bastante rencor Blue._

— _Debe serlo para que hicieran algo tan horrible—fue el turno de Crystal de opinar._

— _Y además de idiota, ciego—Blue nuevamente tomo la revista y leyó el artículo en voz alta ante la mirada interrogativa de las demás—"Aquí te mostraremos que estas señoritas no son poderosas peleadoras, si no también hermosas mujeres y sobre todo con buenos atributos. Esta es la lista del tamaño de los pechos de las hermosas dexholders._

 _1._Yvonne_

 _2._Blue_

 _3._Crystal_

 _4._Whi-two_

 _5._Sapphire_

 _6._White_

 _7._Moon_

 _8._Platinum_

 _9._Yellow_

— _Un total ciego ¡¿Cómo es posible que quedara en segundo lugar?! —todas casi se caen de espaldas por la respuesta de Blue._

— _¿En serio eso es lo que le preocupa senpai? — Grito Sapphire enojada._

— _Linda es obvio que en una revista siempre hablaran de ese tipo de cosas y más sobre chicas tan guapas, inteligentes y famosas como yo jojojo—dijo Blue con su típica pose._

— _Pero eso no es algo de lo que se deba hablar—menciono Crystal muy enojada._

— _No sé de qué te quejas, tu estas en tercer lugar—Blue dijo como si nada—Seguro Silver estará feliz por ello—Crystal se volvió a sonrojar—Pero no es justo que yo esté en segundo lugar y que Yvonne esté en primero. Es cuatro años menor que yo—dijo Blue mientras pensaba que era lo que comía esa chica._

— _Pero igual no deberían de hablar algo tan vergonzoso—exclamo furiosa Sapphire._

— _Relájate linda, no es como si importara mucho lo que diga o no la revista. Tan solo mira a Platinum y a Yellow a ellas no les importa mucho—Las tres voltearon a ver a las mencionadas curiosas, después de todo, ambas habían quedado en el último lugar del dichoso top._

 _Para Platinum no fue una gran impresión. Siempre ha estado consiente del tamaño de su busto y jamás le había molestado. Ella prefería enfocarse en otras cosas que eso, así que no le molestaba en absoluto pero Yellow era otra historia. Para Yellow ese top le había dado un fuerte golpe, siempre supo que de todas sus amigas era la menos desarrollada a pesar de que era la segunda en edad. Pero el saber que Platinum de 16 años de edad y peor Moon de tan solo 13 años, tuvieran un busto más desarrollada, había sido demasiado para ella que se suponía que era una mujer de 20 años hecha y derecha. Todas miraban con nerviosismo como Yellow estaba agachada, tocando el piso y una mirada de pena en su rostro._

— _¿Qué les parece si hablamos de otra cosa? —menciono con nerviosismo Crystal. Después de eso nadie volvió a tocar el tema de la revista, no querían que de nuevo se deprimiera Yellow así que simplemente hablaron de distintas cosas._

 _Presente_

Al entrar en su casa Yellow se sentó en el sofá todavía afectada por el artículo. No por ella, ya había aceptado ese simple hecho, sino más bien por Gold. Ellos eran pareja por alrededor de un año, cuando este de improvisto la invito a salir. Era consciente que Gold se le podía considerar un…pervertido que disfruta de las mujeres sexys y que a ella la invitara era sumamente extraño pero igual acepto por no ser descortés. Fue maravilloso y al cabo de unas cuantas semanas se volvieron novios. Le preocupaba que Gold al enterarse de esto terminara se relación, algo tonto pero de igual manera le preocupaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Se levanto y abrió la puerta encontrándose con su novio.

—Hola Yellow ¿lista para nuestra cita? —dijo Gold sonriendo mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

—Disculpa Gold-san lo olvide, dame unos minutos y salimos—con nerviosismo Yellow subió al piso de arriba. Gold vio esto extraño, Yellow normalmente era muy precavida y era ella quien a veces tenía que recordarle sobre su cita. Vio como Chuchu caminaba hacia él.

—No te preocupes, aquí esta pitaro—Extrajo una pokeball de su cintura y libero al pequeño ratón amarillo. Madre e hijo se abrazaron y salieron corriendo de la casa para jugar un rato. Gold subió a la recamara viendo como Yellow se miraba de perfil en el espejo— ¿Está todo bien Yellow? —menciono extrañado.

—Gold-san me asustaste—exclamo nerviosa mientras se acercaba al armario—No pasa nada.

— ¿En serio? —Gold se acerco a Yellow y la abrazo por detrás colocando su cabeza sobre la de ella—Te noto nerviosa y distraída, anda, dime qué pasa.

—N-no es nada Gold-san—dijo colocando las manos encima de las de él.

—Te conozco Yellow y sé que algo te preocupa, dime qué pasa.

—Es una tontería.

—SI te preocupa no creo que sea una tontería.

—B-bueno es sobre un artículo de una revista.

— ¿Y que tiene?—Pregunto extrañado.

—Es sobre nosotras, las dexholders—dijo aun más nerviosa.

— ¿Y sobre que hablaba?

—S-sobre—Yellow tomo un gran respiro antes de decir lo siguiente que dejo en shock a Gold—Sobre el tamaño de nuestros pechos—dijo para sorpresa de Gold. Después de eso Yellow le explico de qué iba el artículo y sobre qué posición ocupaba cada una de ellas en el top.

—No puedo creerlo—Gold miraba a Yellow sorprendido—…Creí que Blue era la que ocuparía el primer lugar—comento extrañado del puesto de la castaña.

—GOLD-SAN—grito Yellow enojada ante el comentario de Gold.

—Lo siento, lo siento—agitaba las manos nervioso—No fue mi intención, solamente me quede algo sorprendido—ante esto la pequeña rubia solamente soltó un suspiro—Pero aun no entiendo el problema ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que estés preocupada?

—Bueno…—Yellow se movía nerviosa—Ya que yo soy el último lugar pensé que tal vez tu…

—Tal vez yo…—la animo a continuar.

—Creí que terminarías conmigo—pronuncio finalmente Yellow. Por algunos segundos el cuarto quedo sumido en un absoluto silencio hasta que Gold reventó a carcajadas— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —exclamo algo enojada.

—Lo siento pero es que es una tontería—a Yellow estas palabras le dolieron—Es que no puedo creer que creías que terminaría o afectaría en algo nuestra relación solo porque estas en último lugar—con una sonrisa el azabache se acerco a Yellow y la abrazo de frente mientras ella colocaba su rostro en el pecho de este—A mi no me importa el tamaño de tu pecho para nada. Yo te quiero porque eres la chica más hermosa y tierna que haya conocido.

—Gold-san—Lo miro a los ojos enternecida por sus palabras.

—Además…—una sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en el rostro de este—No tienes que tener un pecho grande para que te considere sexy—esto último lo dijo en forma de susurro en la oreja de Yellow, que de inmediato se puso roja. Trato de separarse de este pero él la abrazo con más fuerza—Se me ocurre una muy buena manera de demostrártelo—Dijo mientras con su mano delineaba el contorno de cintura de su novia.

—P-p-e-ro íbamos a salir—exclamo nerviosa.

—Se me ocurre algo mucho mejor que salir—Yellow iba a decir algo cuando fue silenciada por los labios de Gold. Trato de detener el beso pero poco a poco su mente se ponía en blanco. Sin más rodeo el cuello de Gold con sus brazos y se dejo llevar mientras este acariciaba sus pechos por debajo de la ropa.

 **Con Red y Blue**

Blue caminaba con cierto enfado por lo sucedido en la tarde. Ella se consideraba sumamente atractiva para que un idiota con falta de visión la colocara en segundo lugar. Cualquiera con sentido de la vista se daría cuenta que ella era la más linda y sexi chica del mundo. Muchos hombres habían intentado cortejarla pero a ninguno les hizo algún caso. Más que nada porque eran unos pervertidos como Gold que solo iban tras su cuerpo pero afortunadamente tenía como novio al chico más lindo y que para nada se fijo en su físico (mas que nada porque era un poco idiota) y aun así la consideraban un segundo lugar, realmente inaceptable. Se encamino a la casa de Red para salir a con él un rato. Tal vez eso le quitaría de la mente ese dichoso artículo.

—Blue que sorpresa—exclamo Red feliz al verla cuando iba saliendo de su hogar— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo sonriendo.

—Necesito despejar mi mente de una tontería y pensé en salir con mi honey—dijo mientras abrazaba su brazo.

—Claro, iba a ciudad azulona.

—Perfecto, entonces vamos a nuestra cita—dijo jalando al pelinegro. Mientras caminaban hablaban de distintos temas hasta que a Red le entro la curiosidad.

— ¿Y de que quieres despejar tu mente?

—Sobre un tonto articulo en una revista—se podía notar cierto enojo en tu voz.

— ¿De que trataba? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Sobre el tamaño de nuestros pechos de las dexholders—dijo como si nada.

—Wow, no puedo creer que hicieran algo así—mas que sorprendido por el tema en cuestión, se sorprendía él como no habían hecho un artículo sobre su fuerza o velocidad— ¿Pero porque estas enojada?

—Porque yo quede en segundo lugar—dijo cruzándose de brazos enojada.

—Pero es segundo lugar de algo así ¿no entiendo porque te molesta?

—Porque en primer lugar quedo Yvonne, una chica que tiene 4 años menos que yo. Yo soy más grande y por lo tanto debí quedar en primer lugar, ahora ella es más guapa—dijo enojada.

—Eso no debería molestarte—dijo Red tranquilo—No porque tenga el pecho más grande que tu significa que es más hermosa—al decir esto se puso nervioso, ese tipo de temas no acostumbraba a hablar—Pero para mí la chica más linda eres tu—termino de decir con una sonrisa.

—Red—Blue con una sonrisa verdadera se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo. Ahora se sentía tonta por enojarse por algo tan trivial como eso, pero gracias a esto podía afirmar que tenia al mejor novio del mundo—Que lindo eres honey y como recompensa iremos a almorzar al café de azulona.

—Genial—exclamo Red emocionado—Pero ese café es demasiado caro ¿Cómo piensas pagarlo? —pregunto extrañado.

—Hehehe bueno, la verdadera pregunta que deberías hacer es…. —levanto su mano mostrando una cartera— ¿Cómo harás TÚ para pagarlo?

—MI BILLETERA—rápidamente Red busco en sus bolsillos con la esperanza que esa no fuera su billetera— ¡¿Cuándo lo hiciste?!

—No importa o es que…. —Blue puso una cara tierna y ojos llorosos mientras sujetaba sus manos— ¿No quieres ir conmigo?

—P-por supuesto que sí—exclamo rojo como tomate.

—Nunca falla—susurro en voz baja, con una sonrisa triunfadora volvió a abrazar a Red del brazo colocando su brazo en medio de sus pechos. Cualquier hombre moriría por estar así, excepto Red, que en estos momentos solo pensaba como sobreviviría la siguiente semana sin dinero.

 **Con Crystal y Silver**

Crystal solo había tardado un par de horas regresar a Johto desde Kanto por el magnetrón. Estaba realmente enojada por lo de la tarde. ¿Qué clase de pervertido haría un artículo de ellas con semejante tema? Seguramente era un pervertido igual que Gold. Con un suspiro llego a su casa para encontrar a Silver en el sillón mirando Tarumá Omega.

— ¿Todavía sigues viéndolo? —pegunto extrañada, ya que, en la mañana que se fue Silver estaba mirándolo.

—Es un maratón de 24 horas—dijo sin despejar su mirada de la pantalla.

—Como tú digas—dijo sin más y se metió a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua— ¿Y mi madre? —pregunto mirando alrededor.

—Dijo que saldría a recoger unas cosas y que pronto regresaría—Crystal solo se acomodo a lado de él y recargo su cabeza. Miro el programa un rato preguntándose cómo es que a Silver podía gustarle tanto— ¿Por qué tan pensativa, sucedió algo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Normalmente llegarías a trabajar o comenzarías a organizar tus actividades para el siguiente día pero ahora estas aquí viendo un programa que no te gusta—Silver tomo el control remoto y apago la televiso para mirar a su novia. Crystal solo suspiro y procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido.

—Y eso fue lo que paso—Silver miraba anonadado lo que acababa de escuchar. Un enfermo había colocado a su hermana y a su novia en grave peligro al colocarlas en segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente. Ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de muchos bastardos que las mirarían con miradas obscenas— ¿Silver me estas escuchando?

—Claro que si—respondió molesto—Ahora debo hacerme más fuerte para protegerlas de cualquier idiota que se les acerque tratando de tocarlas—dijo mientras señalaba sus pechos.

—Eso no importa—dijo sonrojada mientas se cubría con el antebrazo su pecho—Lo que importa es que un tonto hizo algo horrible.

—Sí, puso en peligro a mi hermana y a mi novia—Crystal solo suspiro ante esto, Silver podía llegar a ser muy sobreprotector.

—No, solamente publico algo que a nadie debería de importarle.

—Tienes razón—Silver se calmo y miro a Crystal un rato—Pero eso no es lo único que te molesta ¿cierto?

—No—Crystal guardo unos instantes silencio—Lo que me preocupa es como esto afecte mi desempeño laboral.

— ¿Por qué debería afectar eso? —pregunto extrañado.

—Trato con mucha gente, en especial hombres ya que la mayoría son científicos. Y me molesta que algunos me miren esta parte—dijo tocando su pecho—A que miren mi rostro. Todo por culpa de una tonta revista.

—No tienes que preocuparte de eso. Ellos verán como siempre a Crystal, la mejor ayudante y futura científica pokemon. No dejes que algo tan tonto como esto te afecte—dijo Silver tomando su mano.

—Gracias Silver—Ella lo abrazo y él devolvió el abrazo. Durante un rato permanecieron así, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

—Además no parecen que fueran tan grandes—dijo mientras su mano derecha apretaba uno de los pechos de Crystal. Ella por su parte se sonrojo, su primer impulso fue patearlo pero él no era Gold. El no la tocaba de esa forma pervertida, sino más bien, mostrándole que nada pasaba por estar en tercer lugar y tenerlos grandes, ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando del tacto.

—Vaya, vaya—la respiración de ambos se detuvo—No sabía que tu y Silver tuvieran ya ese tipo de relación—al escuchar la voz los abrió de inmediato para encontrarse a su madre mirándolos de forma divertida. Ambos se separaron de inmediato ante la mirada divertida de la señora—O no se preocupen por mí, sigan con lo suyo y no se molesten, yo estaré arriba y tan solo no hagan mucho ruido.

Ante esto la madre de Crystal subió al segundo piso con una risa de colegiala mientras su hija la seguía para explicarle que todo había sido un error. Silver miro las escaleras debatiéndose si ir a ayudar a su novia o seguir mirando el programa. Después de un rato voto por volver a ver el programa.

 **Con Sapphire y Ruby**

Sapphire le tomo una par de horas más que Crystal volver a su hogar, cuando llego ya era de noche y Pailo ya estaba cansado así que opto por ir a la base secreta. Dentro encontró a Ruby cociendo algo que imagino era un nuevo traje para sus concursos.

—Hola Sapphire ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto animado.

—Bien—menciono entrando a la cueva pero por el tono de voz, Ruby sabía que había algo más.

—Te noto algo decaída—dijo mientras se levantaba y le serbia una bebida.

—No pasa nada, solo una estupidez que alguien escribió—menciono enojada mientras tomaba del vaso.

—Ohh, te refieres al artículo del tamaño de sus pechos—Ruby pudo deducir que si al ver como ella escupía el contenido del vaso y lo miraba espantada.

— ¡¿Lo leíste?! —pregunto sonrojada.

—Claro, en esa revista saco nuevas ideas para mis conjuntos de vestuario—dijo colocando sus lentes en el mueble de al lado.

—Entonces sabes que es un articulo horrible—dijo molesta.

—Por supuesto—Ruby tomo de su mochila la misma revista y la abrió en la pagina—No conozco a Whi-two pero por la foto puedo deducir que ambas tienen el busto del mismo tamaño—dijo mostrando la foto de ambas y comparándolas.

—ESO NO ERA A LO QUE ME REFERIA—se levanto furiosa del sillón—Es el hecho de hacer algo así sin nuestro permiso—dijo enojada—… además mi pecho es más grande—susurro eso ultimo en voz baja.

—No necesitan permiso para hacer algo así—mostro varias noticias de la revista—Si fuera así, la mitad de los artículos no estarían en la revista.

—Pero aun así debieron hablar de otras cosas, no de….eso —molesta se volvió a sentar.

—Lo sé, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ya publicado nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Solo ignorarlo—pasaron unos minutos en los que ni uno de los dos hablo— ¿Y por qué dices que el tuyo es más grande?

—Es obvio porque ya crecí, cada vez siento como mi ropa queda un poco más y más chica y más en esa parte—dijo un poco avergonzada.

—O me lo hubieras dicho antes—Ruby volvió a colocarse sus lentes y de un estante saco una cinta métrica—Si ese es el caso debo hacer nueva ropa—dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

— ¿R-ruby? —exclamo nerviosa ante la mirada del chico.

—Y para eso debo medir exhaustivamente cada parte de tu cuerpo—dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —varios pokemon y personas alrededor escucharon un grito a la lejanía. Por el tono dedujeron que alguien estaba siendo torturado.

 **Con Pearl y Platinum**

Una de las muchas ventajas de ser multimillonaria era que podía visitar a sus amigas cuando quisiera y más si contaba con su propio jet privado. En cuanto entro en su mansión, todos los empleados la saludaron cordialmente y cada uno se ocupo en su trabajo. Platinum tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo al pueblo hojas gemelas para ver a su mejor amigo y a su, ahora, novio. En cuanto llego vio a Pearl entrenado con su equipo afuera de su hogar.

—Chimhiko puño trueno—el simio de fuego junto una energía eléctrica en su puño y arremetió contra una gran roca, partiendo esta en dos—Bien hecho, al fin controlamos la técnica.

—Hola Pearl—saludo cordialmente Platinum.

—Hola señorita—Saludo rápidamente volviendo a ver a sus pokemon.

—Pearl—el nombrado se estremeció al oír su nombre— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames señorita? Y mucho menos ahora que somos novios—exclamo de brazos cruzados.

—Bu-bueno—se rasco la cabeza nervioso, sus pokemon solo lo miraron con burla. Enojado, los guardo en sus pokeball—muchas veces—dijo cuando ya había metido a todos, incluyendo a chahiko.

— ¿Y entonces porque me sigues llamando así?

—La costumbre—ante esto Platinum solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está Dia? —mirando a todos lados.

—Dia, no quiero decir Diamond está en su casa viendo el maratón de tarumá omega. Pensaba practicar nuestro manzai pero es su programa favorito—Una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en el rostro de Platinum. Su amigo nunca cambiaria.

— ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por el lago? —menciono Platinum.

—Claro Seño… —la mirada de ella lo hizo detenerse—Claro Platinum—ante esto ella sonrió.

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por el lago sin decir palabra. Solo disfrutaban del agradable clima y del sonido de los pokemon. Su noviazgo no llevaba mucho tiempo, tan solo un par de meses. Para ambos era algo nuevo el tener una relación, así que habían decidido llevarla de poco a poco ya que eran inexpertos en el tema.

—Sabes Pearl, cuando estaba con mis senpais me encontré un artículo en una revista que hablaba sobre nosotras—menciono Platinum rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Un artículo sobre ustedes? y ¿de qué hablaba? —pregunto intrigado.

—Sobre el tamaño de nuestros pechos—menciono tranquila mirando el lago. Pearl se detuvo y ella también. El rostro del rubio mostraba sorpresa absoluta.

— ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HARIA UN ARTICULO SOBRE ALGO ASI? —grito completamente enojado al saber la información.

—No lo sé, en el no venia quien fue quien lo escribió—respondió igualmente tranquila.

—NO DEBIERON PUBLICAR ALGO ASI DE TODOS MODOS—para Platinum ver a Pearl gritar era algo de todos los días pero se podía notar que realmente estaba enojado. Así que lo tomo de la mano y acaricio suavemente esta, él se tranquilizo por la acción—Aun no puedo creer que hicieran algo así—dijo aun molesto

—Lo hicieron y yo quede en penúltimo lugar—menciono como si nada dejando al chico perplejo.

—….Realmente no necesitaba saber eso—menciono Pearl saliendo del aturdimiento.

— Pearl ¿Tú crees que mi pecho es muy pequeño? —pregunto curiosa. Ante esto Pearl se quedo sin habla

— ¿Qué?

—SI, si tú crees…

—No, no, si te escuché la primera vez—Pearl estaba rojo como un tomate— ¿pero por qué me preguntas eso?

—Eres mi novio y quisiera saber si a ti no te molesta que tenga un busto pequeño

—N-no para nada me importa—respondió nervioso ¿Cómo fue que habían llegado a esa conversación? Se preguntaba Pearl.

—Y a ti ¿te gustan grandes o pequeños? —Pearl estaba que se arrancaba el cabello. O su novia era demasiado inocente o se estaba burlando de él. Conociéndola, lo más seguro era lo primero.

—A mi no me importa eso en absoluto—respondió sonrojado—Lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado porque eres una chica increíble—no sabía cómo era posible que pudiera decir eso—A mi no me importa el tamaño de tu busto, yo te quiero porque eres inteligente, fría, calculadora, cálida, educada, fuerte, tier… —no pudo continuar hablando porque Platinum lo interrumpió con un beso en los labios. Para Pearl fue una gran sorpresa, ya que, desde que inicio su relación era la primera vez que se besaban. Pasaron unos instantes antes que cerrara los ojos y correspondiera el beso, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron.

—Gracias Pearl, era lo único que quería saber—ambos continuaron caminado por el lago, tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Bueno este sería el final, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por leer mi fic completo. Ya saben que sus reviews me motivan como no tiene idea a seguir escribiendo. Ya saben si les gusto, no les gusto, le falto o lo que sea díganmelo. Eso me ayudara mucho a mejorar.** **Esos japos son unos loquillos XD.** **Sin nada más que decir me despido, nos vemos.**_


End file.
